Next Destination: Hawaii
by mayquita
Summary: After the return of Emma from the darkness, she decides to take a vacation with Killian


Day 1 of CS writing Challenge. Theme: Vacation.

* * *

Emma and Killian were at the Jolly Roger, huddled in captain's bed. After the return of Emma from the darkness, they spent as much time together, to make up for lost time. The ship was the best place if they wanted to have the least possible interruption.

Emma was leaning on the Killian's chest, while playing distractedly with his chain . "I've been thinking." She sat up to look at Killian. "We need a vacation."

"What do you mean?" Killian looked at her strangely.

"In my world, when people want to take a break from everyday life goes on vacation. You can choose to visit a historic town, walking in the mountains or going to a hotel close to the beach, enjoying doing nothing"

Killian showed a suggestive look. "With doing nothing you mean to be locked in a room doing pleasurable activities without interruption of any kind, don't you?"

Emma smiled back "I was just thinking about it"

"Perfect, Swan, when do we leave?" As an advance of experiences that they would live, both decided to do some practices in the cabin.

After taking the decision they set to work to carry it out. Killian took seriously the search for the perfect destination and spent hours locked in the library, looking for detailed information on guides and travel books. Emma let him do it, but as the days passed without choosing a destination she became impatient.

One afternoon they sat in Granny's, Killian had placed on the table several books and maps. Emma tried to engage him in conversation without much success.

"Swan, if we choose this destination we can make a sailing trip" Killian was thrilled with all the information he found.

"We have a ship, we can make excursions whenever we want." Emma used a sharper tone than she had intended at first time, but at least she managed to draw the Killian's attention.

Killian leaned back in his chair and, crossing his arms, he stared at her for a moment. Then, he took one of the papers that were scattered on the table and he showed to her. The paper contained a list of possible destinations.

"Choose one, Swam, the one you want. I don't know any of these cities, I only need one thing, you. I just wanted to pick the best place for you."

Emma looked at him overwhelmed by his words. "That… that was tender"

"Tender? Sounds like you're talking about a pet, love." He scoffed raising his eyebrow.

"Killian, I'm serious." She hit him softly in the shoulder. "It's just that I like when you talk that way, when you're always caring about me." Emma was not yet accustomed to express her feelings, although after the return of the darkness it was clearer than ever how she felt about

Killian.

"Well, it's what boyfriends do, right?" His voice was a little hesitant, that word still seemed strange on his lips.

"Yes, that's what they do." They kept their eyes connected for a moment, both aware of what that word meant. Then Emma looked at the list and chose. "Hawaii. It is far enough away from everything, we will organize our trip!

In a couple of days they had everything organized, airline tickets, reserve in a resort and Killian's documentation. Just they lacked a little detail to finish.

Killian was waiting outside Granny's. He was meeting with Emma for a final run before their holidays. She appeared with a smile.

"What is that so urgent that we have to do?" Killian was intrigued.

"We're going to change your clothes, of course." Emma looked funny.

"No way in hell. What's wrong with my clothes?" He was quite proud of his black clothes, it would be difficult to change his mind.

"Killian, we go to the beach, it will be sun and heat, going dressed in black leather would be ... it would be weird" Laughter threatened to leave her mouth.

Killian sighed, but said nothing more, he let Emma will guide him to the shop. What would not he do for this woman?

Killian took several minutes in the dressing room. Emma heard grunts and curses. Undoubtedly, the experience of looking for new clothes for Killian was being more fun than she'd imagined. Finally, the curtains parted and Killian appeared.

As soon as she saw him, Emma was speechless, mouth opened in surprise to see him in front of her. He was wearing tight jeans and a simple V-neck shirt that fit his body perfectly. She never thought that such a simple clothes could look so sexy in the body of her boyfriend.

"What?" Killian looked at the clothes worried in case something was wrong.

Emma pushed him back into the dressing room, muttering something like that she had to help with clothing. When they were inside, she cornered him against the wall and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Killian took a few seconds to react but he kissed her back. When they finally separated both of them had difficulty to speak.

"Wow. What was that? "Killian was even surprised.

"A demonstration that I like your new clothes" And Emma kissed him again.

Half an hour later they left the shop laden with bags. She had flushed cheeks and was a little embarrassed and he had a smirk on his face, he was thinking that maybe he should have changed his clothing long before.

The last days of preparations passed quickly and without realizing they were at the airport, ready to go. Killian was quieter than usual, and Emma suspected he was a little scared. It had been hard to convince him that he could not take the hook on the plane, even in the suitcase, and somehow he felt unprotected.

"Love, are you sure of that bloody flying ship is not going to plummet while we're on the air?"

"Really?. Says the pirate who sailed for 300 years on a ship that has not sunken despite its weight. It's safe to travel by plane, Killian, trust me." She held out his hand, their fingers remained intertwined until it was time to board the plane.

The plane ride was unusually quiet as Killian remained asleep most of the time. Emma looked at him rapt, stroking his hair with a light touch to keep him asleep. She always was surprised how young he looked in his sleep.

Finally they reached their destination. They were in Hawaii!

They arrived soon at the hotel and got into the room. Thanks to the magic they had been able to choose the suite, without worrying about the budget. When they opened the door both were shocked, it was huge! They entered the room, still didn't believe they were going to spend the next week on it. Facing them was a balcony so they could enjoy spectacular sea views.

"It's amazing, Emma." Killian approached her, his arms around her waist as Emma stroked her face. "Well, I guess we'll have to try the bed" the seductive voice of Killian was a clear invitation.

"Don't you want to go before a walk around the resort?" Killian shook his head and pulled her further into his arms. "And a walk on the beach?" Killian shook his head again. "Later" he said hoarsely and without another word he took Emma in his arms and carried her to the bed while Emma kept shouting and laughing.

A few hours later, after trying the bed twice, they decided to go down to the beach, but first they had to change clothes. Killian had locked himself in the bathroom to put on a bathing suit and Emma waited impatiently, she wanted to see the Killian's reaction when he discovered the tiny bikini she had chosen for the occasion.

"Killian, come on! It's getting late, "she called to the door tired of waiting.

Killian finally opened the door, he seemed a bit annoyed but his face changed when he saw Emma.

"Is it supposed to be a swimsuit, Swan?" Killian could not take his eyes off her.

Emma took a turn on herself so that he could admire her better and, with a suggestive voice, she said "Do you like it?"

"Bloody hell, Swan, are you sure you have all the pieces of that swimsuit?" Emma laughed. "I haven't my bloody hook to defend your honor in case someone tries to exceed with you," Killian raised his left arm showing the stump, somewhat frustrated.

Emma approached him to reassure "Killian, I can take care of myself, you know that I don't care if you use a hook, a fake hand or nothing. Also, bringing your bathing suit, who's going to fix in your hand?" Emma gave him a light kiss on the lips and they left the room with their hands clasped.

They spent the next days enjoying all that the resort offered them. Long walks on the beach, swimming in the sea, enjoying the afternoon sun ... but what they enjoyed most was the time they spent together. These days off helped them to know each other better and to fall in love more each other, if that was possible.

Emma loved the small details, as the Killian's sleepy face when he woke up, so made him look adorable and she always had a huge desire to hug and kiss him at that time. She also loved that Killian always insisted on sleeping with the balcony door open, to hear the sound of the sea. She was secretly proud when they walked along the beach and some women (actually many) turned to face him. On these occasions she put an arm around his waist and kissed him to make clear that that man already had owner.

Killian for his part could not be happier. He was enjoying the holidays to the fullest, he loved every little moment he shared with Emma, embracing her during the sleep, sharing the shower together, moments in the bar of the hotel, when Emma was more uninhibited. He loved her sleepy smile in the morning, and the spectacular view she offered every time she went out of the water with that damned tiny bikini.

The days went by so fast they barely noticed. It was their last night in Hawaii and both were embraced in bed. Emma wanted to see Henry and the rest of her family, she missed them. But after a week living with Killian she could not imagine not waking up next to him every day when they returned to Storybrooke.

Kilian broke the silence. "In recent days many people were interested, they wanted to know if we had come to Hawaii for our honeymoon." He paused intentionally to see if Emma replied, but she remained silent as he continued. "I've thought that we could choose a different destination for our honeymoon. Maybe a trip to Europe?"

Emma sat up and looked at him, she saw in his eyes a hope that she looked forward she was also showing . "But before we decide which one will be the destination of our honeymoon we must follow some previous steps, don't you think?" Killian was about to reply, but Emma cut him off with a kiss. "Once we reach Storybrooke we have to look for an apartment, together. Then we will fulfill the following steps up to the honeymoon.

Both kissed again. Emma leaned Killian's chest and, with a smile on her lips, she whispered "I love the idea of a trip to Europe"


End file.
